"The Pig"
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 55 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = 1.1 km|upgrades = None|theme = Desert tan/Military-themed|supported_maps = All except Knife Party and Sniper Forts|cost = 370 (250 in sale)|level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The "The Pig" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a general-purpose machine gun with a desert tan. It is equipped with a 250-round magazine box, hand rail under the barrel, iron sights (serving no use for gameplay purpose) and a lifting handle grip. Strategy It deals great damage, exceptional fire rate, massive ammo, fairly-low mobility and outstanding accuracy. Tips *Headshot is the key for additional damage on enemies. *Spam this weapon if possible. *Its high magazine capacity allows you to shred multiple enemies at once until it runs out of ammo. *Its 65 mobility (legacy 110) is not enough for fleeing purposes, so use high mobility weapons to compensate for this average mobility. *It features an outstanding accuracy, so you can use this in all ranges. *Using the Explosive Rounds gadget can make this a devastating weapon in all ranges. However, this additional feature sacrifices headshots for splash damage, since the explosion is a primary focus for that gadget. *It has a somewhat short reloading time, allowing you to survive finishing ammo box by ammo box. *Its rapid damage can severely tear down enemy armor easily. *While its great accuracy seems too alluring, make sure to aim very well so as not to waste its precious ammo. *Switch to low-weight weapon if you wish to move around with much ease. *This weapon is multipurpose that it can be used to back up your teammates in an offense or defense mode. *This weapon is very useful in long ranges. *It is useful for guarding the flags in Capture the Flag mode, due to its offensive abilities. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *It is recommended to make burst shots to make sure that you can aim very well, though the accuracy when holding fire is quite alluring. Counters *Picks off its users from long ranges but be warned that this weapon performs excellently in long range. *Try outmaneuvering the enemy by strafing around while firing. *Attack its users while he is reloading. **However, do it faster as the reloading time is somewhat short. *Use explosive weapons to disorient its users. *Never stay in the same place as this weapon can quickly eliminate those who do this. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be victorious. *Engage its users in close range weapon so he can have a hard time hitting you in the process, but be aware of skilled users. *Using any slowing weapons can incapacitate its users, but be aware that skilled users knows how to counter this strategy. *Skilled users are the problem, since the moderate reload speed is not a concern. Arm yourself with the instant travel-time area damage weapon. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the , the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates but make sure you AND your teammate spread out. **Try to avoid direct duels with these users due to its high capacity with the conjunction of high fire rate. *Make evasive manuevers so as to give the user a hard time to damage you. Recommended Maps * * * * * Trivia *It is based on the M60 machine gun with a desert tan. *The weapon name is a military slang term of the weapon it is based from. **This slang originated from the Vietnam War. *It takes 15 seconds to run out of ammo without releasing the fire button. *This weapon competes with the Assault Machine Gun, as they both are light machine guns and features high capacity size and accuracy. **However, this weapon beats the Assault Machine Gun by its outstanding accuracy. *Even the first glance of this weapon is enough to remind the one seeing it the Vietnam War as the design itself is based from the real-world M60 general-purpose machine gun, which is mostly used as a SAW (squad automatic weapon) in the Vietnam war. *This weapon competes with most LMGs in the game. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed